


Falling is Inevitable

by fufukunaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Greek myth AU, Isolated island, M/M, also caves, hinata plays the lute, kuroo is hermes, tale of calypso, tsukishima is cursed, tsukishima tries not to fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufukunaga/pseuds/fufukunaga
Summary: The gods have cursed Tsukishima Kei to fall for every person they send his way. And once he's fallen, they take him away on a magical raft never to be seen again. This has caused Tsukishima to become distant and cold which had lead Hinata to believe he's unwanted and detested. Only one of those two things were true.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. TSUKISHIMA

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I've ever written where I wrote multiple chapters without posting it immediately for validation.
> 
> Fair warning, if you've read the HOO series, this fic is heavily inspired by the Leo/Calypso arc and kinda exists in the same universe-ish. Just go with it.
> 
> Thanks to my friend @frynthe for feeding me enough validation to fuel my will to write.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

People say love is a game in which the first person to fall in love loses.

Tsukishima never believed in such a thing. Because in his case, the game was rigged from the start. Winning was impossible. It doesn’t matter who falls first. Tsukishima always loses. That’s just how it has been for the past millennia: The gods would send some poor lost hero on the shores of his island. He’d tend to them. They’d tell him stories of their adventures. He’d fall hopelessly in love with them.

And the second he does, the hero leaves. They all do. Then Tsukishima is left longing and waiting. For someone he knows would never come back.

Rinse and repeat.

He’s gotten pretty used to it now. But over the years, Tsukishima had built a wall around his heart to protect it. He started acting cold and distant. He opted for the most minimal of interaction, treating the heroes like guests in a hotel. He kept his distance. Falling was inevitable. That was his curse. Every hero sent to him was handpicked by the Fates to specifically appeal to him. Always charming and strong. Good looking and kind.

Falling was inevitable. But he can at least choose to not get attached.

Tsukishima liked to think that’s the only way he can win in this lifelong game of hearts. So whoever the Fates had in store for him next, he was ready.

He wasn’t.

In terms of making an entrance, Hinata was by far the most unforgettable. At the same time, the most annoying. Well, he was annoying in general but that’s beside the point. Most heroes just wash up ashore unconscious. Hinata literally crashlanded on the beach while Tsukishima was stargazing. He does that most nights when he felt lonely. He thought he had seen a meteor or maybe even a shooting star. Until he realized it was getting bigger. And it was coming towards him. And it almost seemed like it was on fire. Tsukishima could only scramble a few feet away before the boy hit the beach.

“What the-“

After Tsukishima confirmed there weren’t any other things falling from the sky, he scrambled back to the beach.

In the center of a wreckage, there was a boy. Scrawny and dirty. He wore a shirt that was too big to be his own, singed and covered in soot. Tsukishima looked up at the sky as if he’d be able to see where he came from. Nothing. Just darkness.

Then the boy groaned. “Ow.”

He sat up slowly, wincing at the process. He looked around and saw Tsukishima glowering at him.

“What was that about?” Tsukishima yelled. “You almost killed me!”

That seemed to jolt the boy back to his senses. He grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and pulled him down to eye level. “Am I dead?” He looked up at Tsukishima’s eyes with genuine curiosity. Tsukishima was taken aback by the intensity of his stare. His eyes gleamed with worry and something else… Was that relief? He wasn’t sure.

“Am I dead?” The boy repeated, which shook him out of his trance.

Tsukishima gritted his teeth. “You will be if you don’t let go of my hand.”

“Oh.” The boy retracted his hand meekly. Was that disappointment? He looked around once again, taking in his surroundings. “Um, where am I?”

Tsukishima sighed as he stood up, dusting the sand of his knees. “I can’t believe this.” He muttered to himself. “As if my curse wasn’t enough, now the gods wants me to babysit.”

The remark seemed to irk the boy. “What did you say?” He stood up. He was about 170 cm tall plus an extra 20 cm of attitude. Tsukishima was impressed with how quickly the boy seemed to regain his energy like he hadn’t just literally fallen a million feet from gods know where. “I’m not a kid! How old are you anyway?”

Tsukishima smirked smugly. “Three thousand years or so.”

“What?” The boy’s eye bulged in surprise. “Are you another god I don’t know about?”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Then he looked up to the heavens and shouted. “Is this some kind of a joke? Are you that bored you decided to send this little runt to annoy me? Is this entertaining for you?” He called out Zeus and Hermes and a bunch of other gods. He yelled curses at them, kicked the sand in frustration.

No matter how hard he stared daggers at the sky Tsukishima knew it was pointless. But he couldn’t quell his anger. It felt like the gods were mocking him. Like they knew Tsukishima had gotten used to the ways things were for the past millennia so they decided to shake things up. He was confused. But mostly, he was scared.

“Um…” The boy tried to approach Tsukishima gave him a look that said _Don’t_.

He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. Then he grabbed the boy’s hand and they marched on the far shore of the beach. He stopped abruptly and the boy bumped into his back. He turned to him and said, “Tell them you want to leave.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t you have a quest to get back to?” Tsukishima asked impatiently.

“Uh yeah!” He perked up as if remembering something. “Bokuto-san is-“

Tsukishima waved his hand as if swatting invisible mosquitos. “Don’t care.” He said. “Just tell the gods you want to leave _Ogygia_.”

The boy’s eyes sparked in recognition. “Is that what this place is?” He looked around again with new vigor as if expecting to see someone. “I thought they said a beautiful goddess lived here?”

Tsukishima snorted. “Sorry to disappoint. You’re a little late. Calypso escaped ages ago.”

“She did? Wait. Did you say escaped?” He looked at Tsukishima inquisitively. “Does that mean you’re trapped here too?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Tsukishima shook his head. “Just say you want to leave this place so you can get back to finishing your quest or whatever.”

The boy pouted, which made him look like a cute little kid. Not that he’s cute or anything. He’s not. “Fine.” He faced the sea, looked up at the sky and said, “I want to leave _Ogygia_.”

The two of them waited. And waited. And waited.

Tsukishima was starting to get frustrated. The boy looked back at him and asked, “What exactly are we waiting for?”

“A magical raft that will send you back to wherever you want.” Tsukishima answered.

They waited again in complete silence. It was hard to see in the darkness of the night but there were still no floating raft coming. The wind blew tousling the boy’s orange hair. Tsukishima then realized he must have been cold what with the burnt holes in his baggy shirt. He wondered what could’ve happened to him before he came here. And why did he fall from the sky. Then Tsukishima told himself he didn’t care.

“I’m Hinata by the way.” The boy said breaking the silence. They’ve been standing for ten minutes and still no magical raft in sight. Tsukishima acted like he didn’t hear him. He didn’t need to know his name. He’d be leaving soon enough.

Hinata seemed to take Tsukishima’s silence as an invitation to continue talking. “I’m still a little bit new to all this gods and magic stuff. My dad’s Apollo apparently. And I was on this quest with Bokuto-san and we were fighting this hydra and-“

Tsukishima couldn’t take it anymore. “Unbelievable.” He groaned, then marched away leaving Hinata behind. It’s pretty clear the raft wasn’t coming for him. And if he was going to stay for a while, Tsukishima has to start keeping his distance.

“Wha- hey, wait up!” He heard Hinata say. He didn’t dare turn to look back at him. “Hoy! I said-“

“Don’t follow me.” Footsteps stopped. And Tsukishima trudged on.

Tsukishima tried to ignore him. He really did. But Hinata’s presence was just plain annoying.

He had set up camp in the shades of the beach. He seemed to know how to take care of himself so Tsukishima didn’t need to worry about feeding him. Not that he did worry. He didn’t. And he definitely didn’t notice Hinata exploring the island as if on a treasure hunt and coming back with tree barks and strings. He also didn’t watch him as he would try to peace them together into some sort of musical instrument but none of it really worked.

Hinata would also sometimes share some of his food with him. He’d leave it by the entrance of his cave and go. He didn’t find that touching at all. And his cooking was terrible anyway. (It wasn’t) So to return the favor, Tsukishima made him a lute.

He had never regretted anything in his entire three thousand years of existence. Ever since acquiring it, Hinata would not shut the Styx up. He’d had run-ins with children of Apollo before but not one as infuriating as him.

  
Hinata’s hut was simple yet sturdy. Tsukishima couldn’t help but be impressed that he could make something like this out of woods and leaves. There was no door. There were no walls either. He marveled at the cozy little space Hinata had made for himself. Inside there was a pile of rocks and firewood Tsukishima assumed was where he cooked. Then in the far back was nest of leaves. Hinata sat cross-legged in the sand playing. He stopped as soon as he saw Tsukishima.

The smile he greeted him with should’ve been illegal. “Hey!”

Tsukishima didn’t understand why he was so happy to see him seeing as he’d been acting cold during his stay. He hadn’t been as hospitable or helpful as he usually was.

“Were you hungry?” Hinata asked, putting down his lute. “I could cook something up real quick.”

“Uh no,” Tsukishima said. “That’s okay.” He cleared his throat. Why was he suddenly feeling shy?

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Hinata stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Well, he actually just turned and he was facing the bonfire stove he made. “It’s not every day I have a visitor.” He chuckled.

Tsukishima stood awkwardly, not knowing where to go. It was a really cramped space. He shouldn’t have come here. This was not how you keep your distance.

Hinata lit up the bonfire and started grilling some fish he had caught from this morning. “You know, I never really got the chance to thank you.” He said. And at first Tsukishima thought he was talking to the fish because he wasn’t facing him.

“For what?” He asked.

Only then did Hinata looked at him as if it should be obvious. “For the clothes and the lute, you dummy.”

“Oh, that?” Tsukishima laughed. “That was because it was annoying to see you running around the island half naked.”

Hinata wrinkled his nose in indignation. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were checking me out.”

“Don’t be so full of it. There’s nothing to check out.” Tsukishima retorted. But he suddenly felt overtly conscious of the distance between them. Hinata was an arm’s width away. He looked tinier as he crouched over the grilling fish. Tsukishima tried to look at anything besides Hinata, which of course only made him compulsively glance at him more.

“I don’t get why you’re being mean to me,” Hinata said and Tsukishima could almost hear him pouting, “when you’re actually really nice.”

“Wha-“Tsukishima sputtered. “I am not _nice._ I’m not here to make friends with you. I didn’t come here to sit down and dine with you and talk. I came here to make a noise complaint.”

“Noise complaint?” Hinata sounded mildly offended. “You mean my playing?”

“You were scaring the birds away.” Tsukishima provoked.

Hinata gasped. “How dare you! Birds love my music!”

“That’s not what they told me.”

“Are you sure it’s not your sour expression that they don’t like?”

“At least they can see my face. You’re so small they might think you’re a rat with all your running around and whatnot.”

They continued like this back and forth until the smell of burning fish caught Hinata’s attention. He served the food and they sat together in silence, munching on a half burnt fish. Tsukishima was focusing intently on the sea but in his peripheral, he could see the top of Hinata’s head. It’s not like he’s noticing it on purpose. It was just so bright and orange his eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to it.

Hinata gently elbowed his side. “Do you really don’t like my music?” He asked, suddenly sullen. He stared downwards, studying his feet and fidgeting slightly. And Tsukishima felt a jab of guilt.

“It’s not that I don’t like it.” Tsukishima consoled. “It’s just frankly irritating to hear the same song over and over again. Why do you do that?”

“I’m trying to find a way out of this island!” He reasoned. Tsukishima tried not to look disappointed. Everyone who finds their way on the island always wants to get out. He couldn’t blame them, though. No sane person would want to spend eternity on an isolated island with him. He wasn’t exactly a pleasant companion.s

“And you think playing a merry little tune will help?” He had heard Apollo kids had a knack of creating magic through music but he’d never seen it in action. He’d doubt it’d work with the curse most likely counter spelling it.

“I’m trying to call on the magic raft you spoke of. I don’t have a lot of demigod-ly skills, okay! I haven’t trained for that long. And well… this is all I know how to do. At least I’m trying.”

Tsukishima studied Hinata’s expression. He had thought that this silly short-statured of a demigod had just been lazing around and driving Tsukishima to his wits end. Seeing him with this determined look on his face stirs something in Tsukishima’s guts.

“I know I’m not your typical greek hero.” Hinata continued. “I’m nothing like Heracles or Perseus or Odeysseus. But I will be. You’ll see. I’ll be the greatest hero of them all.”

“Maybe the smallest.” Tsukishima smirked.

The sun had started setting in the distance and Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel at ease. Suddenly, everything beyond Hinata’s little tent seemed like another world. Like he was in a little bubble. In here, it’s warm and bright. One step and he’d be back on his lonely island. Alone and bitter. There was a voice in his head blaring sirens and telling him to run. Step away. Before it’s too late. Hinata laughed, his voice melodic and cheery in spite of everything. And Tsukishima couldn’t help but be pulled in.

Falling was inevitable. Tsukishima knew this was a game he could not win.


	2. HINATA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets the messenger god who gives him some 'advice'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be switching pov's every chapter

Hinata had heard tales of _Ogygia_. And even then, he didn’t believe he was worthy enough to ever land there. At least, not yet. Not with the way he was now. The Fates had surely made a mistake. Maybe they really meant to send his friend Bokuto. But something went wrong with the wifi signal or something and they accidentally clicked on Hinata instead. He got that a lot.

That’s why he couldn’t blame Tsukishima. He knew he didn’t deserve to be here. It was evident with the ‘warm’ welcome he received ever since coming here.

So Hinata couldn’t wrap his head around why Tsukishima suddenly giving him his own cave to live in.

One morning he just barged in his DIY hut, grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the island. To an abandoned cave. “Why did you abandon it?”

“I didn’t. Some other guy did.” He didn’t elaborate further. Tsukishima said he might catch a cold sleeping on the beach with leaves for a blanket (‘Not that you can get sick here but I’d rather not be responsible’) so he gave him some too.

“You were ruining the view of the beach.” Tsukishima added. Ah, there it is.

Hinata had learned that no kindness comes for free when it comes to Tsukishima. There was always a punchline somewhere in there.

Hinata didn’t really know what to think of Tsukishima. He’s nice but hates being called nice so he acts mean. Maybe it’s the self-isolation? He thought. Three thousand years of no social interaction has made him awkward and fumbling. If Hinata was being totally honest, it was kinda cute. Not that it matters.

So there he slept at night, warm and cozy. Then in the morning he’d return to the beach to play his song, hoping a magic raft will come take him home. Sometimes Tsukishima joins him when he eats. Sometimes Tsukishima keeps his distance.

Hinata couldn’t tell how many days had passed. Tsukishima had told him that time was difficult in _Ogygia._ He didn’t know what that meant. He was suddenly worried he’d come back home and see his friends old and gray. Or maybe it was like Narnia. He’d come back and no time had passed at all. He wanted to ask Tsukishima. But then he remembered, he’d be the last person to know.

Things just felt hopeless. His playing was clearly useless. The raft wasn’t coming. Maybe it thought Hinata had a better future staying in a deserted island. Maybe the raft just didn’t like Hinata very much. Even _he_ was getting annoyed with playing the same song again and again. It was a miracle Tsukishima hadn’t taken back the lute or thrown it at his face. He didn’t know what else to do.

That day he didn’t play on the beach. He just didn’t feel like it. He wondered if Tsukishima would notice. Then he thought to himself he didn’t care if he did. He just stayed in his cave sulking.

“Knock knock.” A voice said from outside.

Hinata froze. That wasn’t Tsukishima. Tsukishima’s voice was smooth and reserved that sometimes you just have to lean in closer just to hear him. This one was rough and kind of boisterous. It sounded like someone he had heard before but Hinata couldn’t remember who exactly. Who could that be? Wasn’t _Ogygia_ supposed to be a desolate island? Had he been here so long that another hero had already come?

Before he could even respond, Hinata heard footsteps coming. He scanned his surroundings. If this was an ambush, there were no back exits. If he were to fight, he’d only be able to hit his enemy with a lute. Then he’d feel guilty about breaking Tsukishima’s gift. But he would understand if it was an emergency, right?

“Oi.” A familiar face entered.

Hinata jumped up in excitement. “Kuroo-san?”

He couldn’t believe it. Out of all the possible people, he didn’t expect to see Bokuto’s friend. They weren’t even close. He’s pop in once in a while talk to Bokuto then leave. He had always thought he was a shady guy.

“Hey there, shrimpy.” Kuroo smiled. He wore a business suit with a red tie like they were about to go in a conference meeting together. In a cave. On a deserted island. Hinata knew he wasn’t a smart kid but even he could tell something was wrong.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

Kuroo shrugged. “Just visiting.” He said like that explained everything. Hinata couldn’t be more consfused.

“Um, Kuroo-san-“

Kuroo interrupted him. “Oh, it’s actually Hermes.”

Hinata’s eyes bulged in surprise. “Sorry, what?” Hinata’s brain cells weren’t enough to process everything that was happening.

“My real name.” Kuroo/Hermes explained, not really explaining anything. “I’m Hermes. Messenger of the gods?”

“I know who Hermes is. It’s just-“ Hinata’s brain was going haywire. He feared if Kuroo/Hermes throws him another curveball, his brain cannot take it and it would just combust. _Here lies Hinata Shoyou, died of thinking too much._ “That’s you? You’re a god? Like an actual god? _”_ He sounded incredulous.

“Yes! Is that so hard to believe?”

“B-but you’re Bokuto-san’s friend!”

Kuroo/Hermes cackled like a hyena. “ _Friend?”_ He chortled. “ _Pleeeease._ I am a god. Why would I be friends with mere demigods like you? Bokuto is simply my champion.”

“Champion?”

Kuroo/Hermes slapped his forehead. “Nevermind.” He sighed in resignation. “I came here to help you. By my champion’s request.”

Upon hearing those words, hope blossomed in Hinata’s chest. “Did you come here to get me out of this island, Kur- er, Hermes?”

“Well, yes and no.” Hinata just looked at him with utter confusion. None of this encounter so far have been making sense to him. Thankfully the god seem to understand. “It’s complicated. I just can’t come here and swoop you out of the island. There are rules, you see. The only way out of this island is the magic raft.”

_That damned magic raft._ Hinata let out a disappointed exhale.

“Do you _really_ wanna leave this island?” Hermes asked, expression serious. “Because if you don’t, the raft will never come.”

“Of course.” Hinata answered in a beat. He didn’t even have to think about it.

Hermes nodded, pleased. “So you see. To summon the magic raft and get out of this island, you have to make Tsukishima fall in love with you.”

Hermes vanished just before Tsukishima arrived. He was breathing a little heavily as if he had jogged all the way here. And maybe it was just his imagination when Tsukishima sighed in relief upon seeing him. Hinata was still in shock from earlier so he didn’t really trust his own judgement at the moment. He wasn’t sure if he had dreamed everything up from earlier. He couldn’t have come up with such an elaborate hallucination.

“Oh, you’re alive.” He said in that monotonous voice of him. “I thought the birds finally pecked you to death or something. I thought it was weird when I didn’t hear your gaudy tune waking me up in the morning.”

Hinata couldn’t help but smile. “Were you worried about me?” He teased.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “No, I wasn’t” He said. “I’d be celebrating right now if I found out you already left.”

He felt a pang of pain in his chest. How exactly was he going to make Tsukishima fall in love with him? Maybe he should just accept his fate of being trapped here forever. That might be easier.

Hinata went back to playing his lute. But he wasn’t doing it to summon the raft anymore. He just liked to keep his fingers occupied while he thinks. The music helped clear his mind even without enchanting it with magic. He was so focused on his thoughts he didn’t even notice Tsukishima approached him until he sat beside him. “So you actually know other songs, huh?”

“I was getting tired of the other one.” Hinata admitted. “And this one helps me think.”

“I don’t think even a song could help you with that.” Tsukishima countered.

“You jerk.” He grumbled. For all the time Hinata had stayed in _Ogygia_ , he had yet to take a good look at Tsukishima. Tsukishima had always worn a scornful expression whenever he was in a ten mile radius of Hinata’s presence. Like the very existence of Hinata just bothered him to his core. But now looking at him, it was the first time Hinata had seen him with the smallest hint of a smile. He couldn’t even believe he got to see it this close. Tsukishima must’ve felt him staring. He looked away, angling his face so Hinata couldn’t see.

“Hey, Tsukishima.” He shifted his fingers on the lute’s neck and began playing a different song.

“Hm?”

“I’m just curious. What’s your story?” He asked. “I mean I don’t know a lot of myths. I’ve heard of Calypso but I don’t think I’ve heard of you.”

Tsukishima was silent for a moment. Hinata wondered if he had somehow offended him. He and his friends have met a handful of mythological deities and they don’t react well with being unknown. Hinata was just genuinely curious about Tsukishima.

“Well, I’m fairly new.” Tsukishima explained. He stretched his legs outward and Hinata didn’t mean to stare. “Calypso’s lesser known brother for those who swing the other way.”

“Oh.” Hinata felt his cheeks heat up. “I haven’t really told anyone about that.” He admitted, feeling a little embarrassed.

“The gods does have this tendency to meddle in other people’s businesses.” Tsukishima said. “Sorry about that.”

“Anyway,” Tsukishima continued. “As you know, Calypso was the one who originally lived here. But she escaped. She got herself a boyfriend and he flew her away. So the gods had put me here in her stead.”

“Do you hate her for that?”

“Hmm. I don’t really care about her. We didn’t know each other personally. I was born when she was already locked away. I don’t think she even knows of my existence. It’s fine.”

Hinata didn’t understand how Tsukishima could be fine about all this. “It’s not fair.” Hinata argued. “You shouldn’t be imprisoned for something you didn’t do.”

Tsukishima’s expression hardened like he was trying not to cry. “I don’t blame her for leaving.” He said. “She didn’t do anything wrong either.” But it was as if he was saying it more to himself.

Silence settled between the two of them for a while. Even Hinata had stopped his playing opting to listen to the crash of the waves and the whistle of the breeze. Tsukishima stood up and brushed sand off himself. “Come on,” he said. And Hinata thought he had misheard him. But he looked back at him expectantly until he stood up and followed suit.

Tsukishima brought him to his own cave. It was just like his own cave except it had more stuff. On the far backside was Tsukishima’s bed, on the left was the kitchen and then on the right was work station. There was a desk littered with blueprints and mechanical pieces. Wrenches and screws scattered all over the table.

“Whoa!!!” Hinata ran over to look at the blueprints even though he didn’t understood any of them. The illustration looked like some sort of boat or maybe an upside-down banana. The notes scribbled on the paper were hard to read with jargons not within Hinata’s limited lexicon. That didn’t hinder Hinata’s fascination. “These are so cool!” Hinata exclaimed. “Are you building a boat?”

“The blueprints were already here before I even arrived.” Tsukishima said. “Most likely from one of the previous heroes that got stranded here. It’s weird though that they’d try to build their own boat. Maybe the raft didn’t arrive for them too. I gathered a few machine parts but there’s still a lot missing. I don’t know if that meant the boat worked or if the raft arrived even before he got to building it.”

Hinata had realized this was the first time he heard Tsukishima talk this much. There was a hint of excitement in his face and Hinata thought he kind of looked like a kid- a three thousand year old kid, sure. He also really had a nice voice. Hinata wondered if he could sing. The thought made Hinata blush.

“I don’t really get any of this though,” Hinata admitted.

Tsukishima snorted. “My bad for expecting too much from you.” And just like that, the moment was gone.

“I’m not really sure why I’m showing you this.” Tsukishima said. “But maybe this is your way off the island. If we ever figure it out.”

Hinata was stunned. He was grateful that Tsukishima was willing to help him but he was also hurt. He remembered the conversation he had with Hermes about how the only way out of the island was making Tsukishima fall in love with him. He wondered if Tsukishima just knew that wouldn’t happen and so he felt bad that he had to stay here forever so he wanted to try help. Or maybe he just didn’t want Hinata to be here any longer.

“You don’t look happy.” Tsukishima noted. "Do you _not_ want to get off this island?”

“Wha-?” Hinata scoffed incredulously. “Of course I do.”

Tsukishima, then, smiled at him sadly. And Hinata couldn’t help but feel he said something wrong. “Alright, then. Let’s get to work.”


	3. TSUKISHIMA

He shouldn’t have done that. For three freaking millennia, Tsukishima had _never_ done something as stupid as this. He didn’t know what came to him. Well, actually he did. He thought maybe helping Hinata get off the island as soon as possible would be better than prolonging his stay. Initially the plan was to just give Hinata the blueprints and let him figure it out himself, but looking at him all clueless and helpless- he just couldn’t stand there doing nothing.

So everyday they’d rendezvous at his cave and try to build a boat. Hinata would gather the supplies and Tsukishima would piece them together. And for someone as small as him, Hinata could really carry a log. (Tsukishima wasn’t staring he was merely making an observation) But Hinata was also insufferable. For some reason, he liked to watch him work. He’d just be there, sometimes handing Tsukishima tools and talking his ear off about the most random things. He would also sometimes play a tune on his lute. And most annoying of all, he kept asking Tsukishima if he could sing and would he _pleeeeeeease_ sing for him. Until Tsukishima just yells at him to get out so he could work in peace.

Then the silence would bother him so much, he’d just stop working altogether. Tsukishima was afraid he was starting to get used to Hinata’s presence.

One day, Hinata didn’t show up in Tsukishima’s cave.

Good riddance, he thought to himself. He was a distraction anyway. Not in _that_ way but in an annoying way. He could probably work faster without him around. _Focus_ , he told himself. So his hands moved, while his mind wandered.

In the distance, the sound of a lute playing could be heard. It was a fun upbeat tune that had Tsukishima subconsciously tapping his foot to the beat. Suddenly, the image of Hinata dancing came to Tsukishima’s mind unprompted. Hinata with his lute, kicking the sand as he moved to the beat, a wide goofy grin plastered on his stupid face.

Tsukishima shook his head. _Focus_.

The blueprints he found wasn’t just a boat but it also included a navigator. Since _Ogygia_ was a place literally off the face of the earth, the navigator’s job was to connect the magic realm to the real world. The inner workings of the navigator were complicated but Tsukishima tried his best to follow the blueprint. Tsukishima had no clue if it will work or maybe all his efforts are all for naught. He didn’t know. And he didn’t know why he was so compelled to just try and do his best. It’s not like helping Hinata would make him want to stay.

He heard the music again. And Tsukishima gave in.

There was a swing on the beach. A blanket tied to two trees and Hinata in the middle. He laid comfortably as he played his lute, whistling softly alongside it. Tsukishima stood over him, hands over his hips. “So this is where you were. I’ve been waiting for you to come in and help me.”

“Tsukki!” Hinata sat up, smiling.

“Don’t call me that.” Tsukishima warned.

“I wanted to come.” Hinata explained. “But I just end up annoying you so I thought it would be more helpful if I just didn’t come at all.”

“While you sit back and relaxed?”

“I was planning to cook food for you.” Hinata said. “Do you want anything?”

“Unbelievable.” Tsukishima muttered under his breath.

“Hey, how ‘bout you take a break?” Hinata stood up from the swing. “You can use the swing. You’ve been working hard for days now. A day off wouldn’t hurt.”

“But-“ Tsukishima tried to argue but was too flustered to think of anything to say. The swing did look very tempting.

Hinata immediately caught on. He stepped aside from the swing and gestured invitingly. “Come on.” He cooed. “Today, I’m at _your_ service. You won’t have to move a finger. Food? Music? Anything you need. I gotchu.” He winked.

Tsukishima had to look away and pretend that didn’t just happen.

“I’ll be right back.” Hinata said and ran off.

He came back with a coconut drink. “Here,” Hinata offered. “A cool refreshing drink to wash away your woes.”

Tsukishima took it, still not on the swing. “Thanks.” He said meekly. A million thoughts were racing in Tsukishima’s head, so fast none of it really clear enough for him to understand. He was hyperaware of everything. The soft sand underneath his feet. The breeze wafting away Hinata’s hair. The slight brush of their hands as he took the coconut drink. And the smile wrinkles beneath Hinata’s eyes.

“You’re welcome.” Hinata replied. He gestured his thumbs awkwardly behind him. “I-um- I’m gonna cook us lunch. Stay there and relax. It’s your day off.” Then he jogged away.

Tsukishima was done for.

“That looks like a nice drink.”

Tsukishima wasn’t surprised as he turned around to see Hermes lounging on the swing set Hinata had made for him. He donned on a new face. And he looked less trustworthy than when he had last seen him. His rooster hair definitely didn’t help.

“It’s mine.” He said as he played with the straw.

Hermes chuckled. “Better start drinking it then before someone takes it away.” He gave him a knowing smile.

“What are you doing here, Hermes?” He asked.

The god shrugged. He waved his hand and a glass of ambrosia wine materialized in his right hand. “Just wanted to check up on you is all.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at him. “I already told you I don’t want to go out with you even if you get me off this island.”

Hermes choked on his drink. “I’m not-“ He cleared his throat to compose himself. “Sorry but that offer’s void. I’m already seeing someone.”

“Oh nooo.” Tsukishima said in a monotonous tone. “So who’s this new unlucky person you’re harassing?”

Hermes put his hand over his chest as he feigned hurt. The gods were infamous for their affairs with mortals and they hated when people call them out on it. Tsukishima wasn’t scared, though. He was pretty good friends with Hermes. “His name is Kenma and he’s-.”

Tsukishima waved his hand as if swatting a fly. “Oh, I don’t really care.” He gave him an apologetic smile.

Hermes looked like he wanted to get mad but was controlling himself. Tsukishima had always found him to be amusing. “Anyway, I came here because I thought you needed a friend.”

“Are you sure it’s not just to brag about your new boyfriend?” Hermes scrunched his nose, confirming Tsukishima’s accusation.

But the god ignored his provocations. He suddenly had a serious expression on his face as he said, “Do you remember Yamaguchi?”

Just hearing his name sends Tsukishima’s heart into a frenzy. His right hand clenching into fists beside him. He wanted to get away from Hermes but his feet were stuck like glue. The atmosphere was suddenly heavy. He tried to steady his breathing. “What about him?”

Hermes stood up from the swing and walked over to Tsukishima. Ambrosia wine still in hand, he looked so out of place in a beach setting with his business suit and leather shoes. “He was your first love, wasn’t he?”

Tsukishima didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know why Hermes was bringing this up. He wanted to run away, but still he stayed. Forced to listen to a story he had buried deep deep down.

“He promised he would come back for you.” Hermes looked out onto the ocean and Tsukishima followed his gaze. Suddenly he could see images from when the magic raft came to take Yamaguchi away. Yamaguchi had taken his hand and promised. “You believed him.”

“He never did.” His hands were shaking. He looked away and closed his eyes, hoping to keep the tears at bay.

This time, Hermes was the one who didn’t say anything. He just nodded in acknowledgement. The both of them knew no one can find _Ogygia_ twice. The gods had made sure of that after a hiccup from the last time with Calypso.

“Why are you telling me this?” Tsukishima asked.

“After Yamaguchi, you started acting colds towards the heroes sent your way,” Hermes continued, ignoring Tsukishima’s question. “You closed your heart to everyone thinking that’s how you win. But you’ve been doing it wrong this whole time.”

“What do you want me to do then?” Tsukishima asked, almost yelling. He’d rather yell at a god and get punished than let his voice break.

Hermes wasn’t mad at the sudden raise of voice. Instead, he looked at him with genuine concern in his eyes. “Think about it. Your curse is isolation. How do you break a curse like that?”

Before Tsukishima could even think about it, he heard footsteps running on the sand and a voice calling his name. He looked to see Hinata carrying two dishes on his hands. When he turned back, Hermes was gone.

“Did you like your drink?” Hinata asked.

He hadn’t had a chance to take a sip yet. “Yeah, thanks.” Tsukishima lied.

That night, Tsukishima dreamt of Yamaguchi.

_They stood on the shores, the magic raft bobbing in and out of the water but never straying far. Yamaguchi took Tsukishima’s hand and brought it to his lips. “Come with me.” He said. His eyes twinkled with hope, his freckles illuminated by the moonlight._

_Tsukishima wanted so bad to say yes but instead he said, “You know I can’t do that.” He watched as Yamaguchi lowered his head in disappointment. “_ Ogygia _is my home.”_

_“It’s also your prison.” He countered._

_Tsukishima cupped his cheek, forcing him to look back up at him. “The raft will just keep coming back to this island if I come with you. You won’t be able to return home.”_

_“But I don’t want to leave you.”_

_Tsukishima’s heart swelled with joy upon hearing those words. He clutched his hands in him. “Then stay with me. Here in_ Ogygia _. You’ll be safe here. We’ll live for a thousand years. Just you and me together.”_

_Tsukishima remembered the feeling of looking forward to an eternity with Yamaguchi. The relief he felt to know there’s a possibility he won’t be lonely anymore. But the look on Yamaguchi’s face said he wasn’t as happy as he’d hoped._

_Yamaguchi slowly broke free of Tsukishima’s grasp. “I’m sorry.”_

_Tsukishima was too heartbroken to say anything else. It was too selfish of him to want Yamaguchi to leave his entire life behind for him._

_“But I’ll come back for you.” Yamaguchi comforted. “I’ll definitely find a way…”_

When Tsukishima woke up, he wondered if he had forgotten about him.

“The navigator’s almost done.” Tsukishima announced. “We can test it out in a few days.”

He looked down at Hinata who was sprawled starfish-style on the beach staring up at the night sky. His lute was beside him just an arm’s reach away. He smiled up at Tsukishima. “That’s great! Thank you for working so hard. You didn’t have to help me but you did. I guess you really wanted me out of your hair, huh.”

Tsukishima couldn’t determine if that last statement was sarcastic or not. So he just ignored it. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Oh, just stargazing.” Hinata replied. “You wanna join me?” He closed his legs and crossed his arms under his head to make room for Tsukishima.

Tsukishima laid beside him. He looked straight up scared he’d end up face to face with the orange-haired boy. They were so close he could practically feel him breathe.

“The stars are brighter here.” Hinata said, his voice almost a whisper. “You don’t see this much stars back home with all the city lights. And the moon…” He trailed off.

“It’s beautiful.” Tsukishima murmured to himself.

“Yeah.”

They stayed there for a few minutes in silence just staring in awe at the infinite cosmos. Tsukishima loved stargazing. It was what he was doing when Hinata crash landed on this very beach. He found it ironic that he found himself doing the same thing as he’s gathering the courage to ask him for a lifelong life changing proposal.

But before he could even say anything, Hinata was suddenly sat up. “Hey, look.” He said as he pointed to the water.

Tsukishima sat up looking towards where Hinata was pointing.

“Is that the magic raft?” Hinata asked. “It doesn’t look as magical as I imagined.”

All Tsukishima could do was stare. It was a very normal looking raft.

“Hey- wait, are you crying?” Before he could even say no, Hinata’s hand was already on his face wiping off tears. The tears then turned to wailing.

Hinata quickly wrapped his arms around him, rubbing circles on his back. “There, there.” He cooed. “I’m here.” He continued crying into Hinata’s shirt. There were a lot he wanted to say but somehow, he couldn’t form the right words. All he could do right now was cry as he held tight on to Hinata.

Once he had calmed down, Hinata ran back to get him a glass of water and offered it to Tsukishima. He drank it and started to feel a lot better. The raft swayed along the waves but neither of the two acknowledged its presence.

“Do you want another glass?” Hinata asked.

Tsukishima shook his head no. He patted the seat beside him and Hinata sat down. Hinata leaned his head on Tsukishima’s shoulders. And he wished they could stay just like that forever.

“Don’t go.” Tsukishima whimpered.

A beat.

“Okay.”

Tsukishima wasn’t sure he had heard him right but the fact that Hinata was acting so nonchalantly was concerning him. “Wait.” He sniffed, wiping away tears from his eyes. He turned to face Hinata. “What do you mean ‘ _okay’_?”

Hinata shrugged. “Okay, I won’t go.”

“B-but-“

To say Tsukishima was confused was an understatement. It’s not that he didn’t understand what Hinata said it was that he didn’t understand _why_ he said it. At first he thought it was a trick. He was so used to being abandoned that here was presented with a boy he says he didn’t want to leave and the first thought he had was that he was lying. Then he thought it was stupid. Maybe Hinata just didn’t understand the implications of what he was saying. Maybe he’s just saying it to stop Tsukishima from crying. Then he got embarrassed for crying in front of Hinata.

“Hey,” Hinata called, pulling him out of his spiraling thoughts. He looked at Hinata’s eyes, trying to gauge what he was thinking. His eyes were clear, staring intensely into Tsukishima’s. It was as if to say _I know what I’m saying and I mean it_.

Tsukishima nodded. _Okay._

Hinata gave him a small smile. He reached out for his face, carefully caressing his cheeks. Tsukishima slowly lowered his head. The moon illuminating the entire beach. The raft bobbed on the sea. The sand beneath them felt rough. The wind blew but Tsukishima felt warm inside. He closed his just as Hinata pressed his lips against him.

A mixture of swelling emotions bubbled in the pit of Tsukishima’s stomach. This wasn’t his first kiss. Most of his kisses always had a meaning to them. It was either a thank you or a goodbye forever. This was simply a kiss… with maybe a slight promise there’ll be another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still working on the last chapter it's hard adsgkjs  
> there's not a lot to do on a deserted island so I'm running out of ideas
> 
> also kuroo hermes wingman? get it haha I'm just gonna go now bye

**Author's Note:**

> Will post next chapter soon so stay tuned <3


End file.
